Percy and the Grass Snakes
Plot A grass snake is a species of European snake that is relatively harmless, since it has no venom. But that doesn't mean it can still not have cause any sort of fear. Some people are afraid of snakes, and even Percy doesn't like snakes very much. On the Ffarquhar Branch Line, Percy was taking a simple goods train to Knapford Station. It was a typical day, and the trucks were being naughty. They giggled in their silly way as Percy's wheels pounded the rails. "Bother these trucks," he complained, "They never stop grumbling!" "Just be glad you haven't had an accident in a while with these things," chuckled the driver, "You know how accident-prone you can be." Percy scoffed. "That isn't funny!" "Well it kind've is," said the fireman, "You know how many times we had to jump from the cab?" "Don't you get on this too!" Percy's crew laughed as the green engine scowled angrily. "Ha ha, very funny..." he muttered sarcastically. Soon, Percy approached Crowe's Farm Crossing. He was still in an awful mood, and was just hoping to be on time. "I can't always be late," he muttered, "Or Thomas will never let me hear the end of it! As if today couldn't get any worse..." The little engine sighed as the crossing gates were set for him. But Percy was a bit distracted, and couldn't help searching the grass. Then he noticed a particulary patch of grass that was shaking slightly. A snake's head peered out of the grass. Percy's eyes widened with fear as he realized what the animal was. "Aaahhh!" he cried and he raced away as fast as his wheels could carry him. At Knapford, Samson was busy boasting to Derek. "And then I pulled Scruff all the way to the Steamworks!" Samson said pompously. Derek chuckled. "Samson, I'm not in the best of shape and even I could do that," he grinned. Samson stuttered. "W-well, I could do it faster. You have no proof that I could do it worse than you could." Derek smirked. "Well..." "It's after me! It's after me! Heeelllp!" cried a voice. "That's Percy. I wonder what the problem is," said Derek worriedly. Percy panted into the station with his trucks, looking very frightened indeed. "Did it follow me? Where is it?!" he shouted in fear. Derek and Samson looked to each other in confusion. "...what's 'it'?" asked Samson. Percy's eyes searched the station quickly. "The snake! Where is it?!" Samson burst out laughing. "S-s-snakes?! Ahahahaha!" he chortled, "You're afraid of-" Samson couldn't even finish as he burst into more giggles. "Samson, that's not very nice! Making fun of someone's fear is simply unacceptable." said Derek crossly. Percy looked down at his buffers in shame. "I'm sorry... I just don't know what happens; I just shudder at the mention of snakes..." Percy sighed. "I think you just have a fear of snakes. I don't see the problem with that; snakes aren't exactly the kindest of animals," said Derek solemnly. Samson stopped giggling. "What's so wrong with snakes?" Samson asked, trying not to laugh. Percy's boiler quivered. "They're slimy, and have no legs..." "Neither do we," grinned Samson. "...but they're creepier. And their sharp teeth..." Percy's wheels began to wobble. "There, there, Percy. Some snakes can be venomous but they can't do much harm to metal," said Derek and he trundled away with his empty trucks, setting out for the Coaling Plant. Percy sighed as he was uncoupled from his own trucks. "I just wish there was a way for me to get rid of my fear..." "The best way to get rid of a fear is to stand up to it," said Samson simply. Percy groaned. "I can't stand up to a snake!" Samson couldn't help but chuckle. "Well then, I suppose that's your problem," and Samson chuffed away. Percy was rather cross. "That good-for-nothing Samson!" Percy grumbled, "Can't he see things my way for once?" "Actually he has a slight point," said his driver, "Standing up to fears is the best way to get rid of it." "Like Gator said... If only Gator could help me," Percy sighed. "Gator can't be here all the time, Percy," said the driver, "He has a railway and village of his own."' Percy looked down at his buffers. "I know... What's my next train?" "Those tankers that we have to take to Dryaw." said the driver as he pointed to a train of tankers. Percy sighed. "Alright... Let's get going." So Percy was coupled up to his train and he set off back down the branch line. But he couldn't get the thought of snakes out his head. "They're everywhere..." Percy said nervously as he looked up into a tree, down at the ground, and even on top of Crowe's Farm Crossing. "...there's one!" the little engine cried in fear as some of the grass beside the line shook. A rabbit head popped out between a couple blades of grass. His driver laughed. "Calm down, Percy; it's just a rabbit!" Percy blushed with embarrassment, but he still felt a bit nervous as he shuddered at the thought of snakes. At Dryaw Station, Toby was with Henrietta and Victoria. "I feel so full!" complained Henrietta, "I don't want to burst!" "I like it!" smiled Victoria, "It feels lovely to be in service, at least." Toby grinned at his two coaches. "I understand how you feel Henrietta, but it's just how the railway is. Like Victoria implied; just be lucky you're in service." the tram engine said wisely. Henrietta sighed. Percy puffed in with his tankers at the other platform. "Where's the snake?! Is he up in that tree? Where is it?!" cried Percy in fear. Toby was confused. "Percy, what are you talking about?" "The snake! The snake follows me everywhere!" Percy said. "...uh...Percy? There's no snake anywhere," said Henrietta. Percy frantically looked around to find that Henrietta was correct. "Phew..." "Percy, has your fear of snakes popped up again?" Toby said worriedly. Percy gulped nervously. "Yes, and I don't know what to do about it! I feel paranoid, but then I feel very silly!" Toby smiled. "It's fine, Percy. Everyone's afraid of something. For a while after my tightrope incident I wasn't eager to go over bridges. I still did it, of course, but if I was in my own control I would've been a lot more hesitant." Percy sighed. "Maybe, but your fear made sense..." Toby laughed. "Not really, Percy. I still feel quite foolish about it. But my point is that your fear is just as valid." "My question is if you had a bad experience with snakes in the past?" asked Henrietta, "It might explain a few things." Percy shivered. "D-don't remind me...' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Percy opened a sleepy eye in Ffarquhar Sheds. "Good morning, Toby." he yawned. "Morning Percy," said Toby cheerfully and he rang his bell as he puffed off to collect Henrietta. Percy sighed to himself, when suddenly he felt like something was moving on him. He looked down and almost screamed. Right on one his lamp irons, was a snake. "Get it off! Driver, get it off! Get that wretched thing off! Pleeaassse!" Percy yelped. His driver climbed down from the cab and walked up to Percy. "Percy, what is it-" Before his driver could finish, the snake, who was rather scared, slithered down Percy's footplate and fell off. It then scurried away. "Oh... It was a snake," said his driver worriedly. Percy gulped. "M-make sure it doesn't come back..." he whimpered. "Percy, it's okay... It's gone..." consoled his driver. Percy shuddered as his driver got back into his cab, and the tank engine puffed away to start work. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Henrietta's eyes widened. "Why Percy, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" "No Henrietta, it's alright... You didn't know..." said Percy sadly. Toby frowned as his guard blew his whistle. "Goodbye Percy. I'll think of some way to help you," called Toby as he puffed away. "Thanks... I guess..." sighed the green engine. Percy still felt very silly indeed as he puffed away. Later, Percy chuffed into Ffarquhar Quarry with some empty trucks. Mavis and Toby were shunting. "Hello Percy!" said Mavis cheerfully. Percy gave a small smile. "Hi Mavis." Mavis frowned. "Percy, you look rather upset. What's wrong?" "I... uh... Toby, can you tell her?" Percy asked nervously. Toby looked to Mavis. "Percy has a fear of snakes. He just gets scared whenever he sees one." Mavis gasped. "Oh my! Percy, you don't have to be afraid to tell your friends! Maybe I can help you." "I doubt it, Mavis. You're not exactly gifted in the realm of animals," said Percy. "Well, I see rabbits along the line and seagulls at Brendam Docks," said Mavis. "Maybe, but they're more docile. Snakes are... scary." Percy shut his eyes in fear as the shunter uncoupled him. "Well, I have to take some refreshments to Dryaw FC. A football game is being held there." And Percy puffed away. Toby sighed sadly. "Mavis, I wish there was something I could do to help the poor engine. But... what can I do?" the tram engine pondered. Mavis thought for a moment, but then got an idea. "Toby, I think I might be onto something!" "Go on..." said Toby. So Mavis told Toby about her idea. Toby grinned. "Thank you, Mavis. What a brilliant idea! I'll be sure to suggest it to the Fat Controller straight away." Mavis smiled. "Glad to be of service, Toby." The next morning, Percy arrived at the quarry, and puffed between a line of full trucks and Mavis. "Mavis, why did the Fat Controller tell me to come here?" Percy asked, confused. Mavis giggled. "Don't worry, Percy. All will be revealed soon," the Diesel said. Percy cocked an eyebrow, just as a bell rang out. He was rather surprised. "Toby? Are we double-heading this train?" Percy asked. Mavis chuckled. "You do learn fast, Percy. But yes. You will be in front." she explained. "...oh," Percy muttered. Toby puffed in, and was coupled up to the train. "Come along, Percy! We don't have all day," Toby teased. Percy, rather flustered, quickly chuffed to the points, and in front of Toby. "Wait, Toby, where is the stone headed?" Percy asked. "To Knapford Station," Toby said as the two started off. "Oh... no..." Percy whimpered. "What's wrong?" Toby asked, playing along; he knew Percy would be scared of Crowe's Farm Crossing due to the snakes. "The s-sn-snakes... They always hang around the c-crossings..." Percy shivered. "Calm down, Percy. I'll be with you." Toby said cheerily as they exited the quarry. "Good luck!" called Mavis. As Percy and Toby puffed along, Percy was getting more and more paranoid. "Where are they?! Where are they?!" cried Percy. "Percy, it's okay. I'm right here," replied Toby. "B-but I'm in the front!" "So? Don't you want to see the scenery?" asked Toby. "...maybe...but...the snakes are still out there," said Percy worriedly. As they approached Farmer McColl's Farm, they saw Jacob was working hard. He honked his horn when he noticed his friends puffing by. "Hello Percy and Toby. Nice to see you two," said the tractor. Toby rang his bell, but Percy was too busy looking out for snakes to notice Jacob. "Percy, why didn't you say 'hello' to Jacob? He's not grumpy today," asked Toby. Percy was snapped away from his fear. "Huh? Oh, uh... We passed Jacob?" Toby frowned. "Percy, I think your fear of snakes is getting in the way of your work. Imagine if something was on the line and you didn't see it!" Percy sighed sadly. "See Toby, I told I was silly..." "Percy, it's not that. It's just... I'm going to get you over your fear." Toby said. "How?" asked a confused Percy. "Simple. We'll pass Crowe's Farm Crossing and you'll have to face your fear." Percy groaned. "...do we have to?" "It's on the way to Knapford so yes," Toby answered. Percy dreaded every second of the journey as they got nearer and nearer to the familiar crossing. He shut his eyes as they chuffed up to Crowe's Farm. "Please let me know when it's over," whispered Percy frantically. Toby chuckled. "I will." His driver leaned out of the tram engine's cab and looked to the rails. Slithering up to the other rail was a little snake. Toby's driver gasped and pulled the brake lever. Toby was confused. "Driver, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. "There's a snake on the line!" his driver gasped as Toby came to a halt. Percy's driver heard Toby's and he braked too. Percy shuddered as he came to a halt. "Where is it?! Where is it?!" "Percy, open your eyes," said Toby kindly. "...w-why?" shivered Percy. "Just do it," Toby muttered. Slowly, Percy opened an eye. He instantly regretted it though, for the snake was right in front of him. Percy tried to puff backwards again, but Toby stayed firmly in place. "Percy, look at it!" Toby ordered. Percy cringed and looked down at the little snake. It blinked and trembled nervously. Sensing its chance to escape, it scurried off into some bushes. "It's...gone?! It didn't even hurt me!" Percy exclaimed. Toby grinned. "Of course not, Percy. Snakes can be very gentle sometimes. They won't hurt engines." Percy let out a huge sigh of relief. "So... you were right all along, Toby?" he asked. "Of course, Percy. Now, come on. Let's get this train to Knapford." Percy got a determined look. "Right, Toby!" he whistled and the two friends puffed into the distance. At Knapford, Samson was busy taking on coal in Knapford Yards when Percy and Toby arrived at the station. "Oh look. Percy the Scaredy Engine is back," grinned Samson. In the station, Percy felt very happy. "Thank you Toby for opening my eyes about snakes. I'm not afraid of them anymore!" Percy cried. "Glad to hear that, Percy." Toby smiled. Samson rolled his eyes as Percy was uncoupled from the train. "Well, I have to fill up on water. See you back on the branch line," called Percy and he puffed away. Toby sighed happily. Percy chuffed into the yard. "Hello Samson," he said. Samson jumped and looked over to find Percy at the water tower next to him. "Oh, uh... Hello, Percy. Still scared of snakes?" snickered Samson. "Nope!" peeped Percy, "Toby got rid of it. I just faced my fear." Samson chuckled. "Right Percy... Well, I'm not scared of anything." "Everyone's afraid of something. Even you!" cried Percy defensively. "Right... What would I be afraid of?" Samson grumbled. Down on the ground in the ballast, crawled a little spider. It climbed up Samson's wheel and made its way onto the footplate "Maybe... that spider." grinned Percy. Samson's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Sp-spiders?!" He looked down to find the spider crawling across his footplate. "Aaah! Get it off! Get it off!" Samson yelled. Percy laughed. "See, Samson? Everyone is afraid of something!" "...oooohhh..." groaned Samson. Characters * Percy * Toby * Samson * Mavis * Derek * Henrietta * Victoria * Jacob * Thomas (does not speak) * Stafford (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Scruff (mentioned) * Gator (mentioned) Locations * Crowe's Farm Crossing * Knapford * Dryaw * Ffarquhar Quarry * Farmer McColl's Farm * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Dryaw FC (mentioned) Trivia * References to the third season episode Toby's Tightrope and the eighteenth season episode Samson Sent for Scrap is made. Category:Sodor Adventures